


A Harmony Of The Light And The Dark

by reyloise



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Reylo - Freeform, Sometimes shippy, Songfic, sometimes not, we shall see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyloise/pseuds/reyloise
Summary: A collection of one-shots based on songs. Some will have Reylo, some won't.





	A Harmony Of The Light And The Dark

#### Unsteady

\- X Ambassadors 

Mama, come here  
Approach, appear  
Daddy, I’m alone  
‘Cause this house don’t feel like home  


If you love me, don’t let go  
If you love me, don’t let go  


Hold  
Hold on  
Hold on to me  
'Cause I’m a little unsteady  
A little unsteady  
A little unsteady  


The sobs of a terrified young child echoed through the large and empty house. The incessant wails finally drew Elsie to find their young master, his parents having left urgently with just a mere kiss on the tear-stained cheek of their son and empty promises of this being the last time that they’d leave. The droid eventually entered young Ben’s room to find him sitting up in his cot, his cries reduced to pitiful whimpers and sniffs, and clutching his father’s gold dice tightly and close to his chest. Hearing the door open, Ben’s head eagerly turned towards the light in hopes that it was his mother or father. Being greeted at the sight of his nanny, his lip trembled and in seconds heavy sobs wracked his tiny body once again. Elsie cautiously approached the cot, “Master Ben, whatever is the matter?”

The toddler kept his head low, “I want Mama.” he hiccuped. 

“Your mother has gone.” the droid replied not unkindly 

“I want Mama” Ben repeated 

“Do you want me to call her?” Elsie asked helplessly. It was virtually impossible to calm Ben without either Leia or Han present. 

“I want Mama” 

“She’s busy, Master Ben. She has to work.” 

Ben clumsily stood up and grasped onto the side of his cot, his eyes red and puffy from his tears. He shook his head, “I want Mama!” he said louder 

“Oh, Maker,” Elsie muttered, “Here we go.” 

Before Elsie could say anything, Ben burst into tears and threw his father’s dice in frustration. He froze as he heard the metal hit the floor. He looked at his nanny with wide eyes who frantically searched for the dice before quickly handing them back to him. 

“I want Daddy.” Ben whimpered, “I want Mama. Where are they?” 

“I’m afraid I don’t know, Master Ben.” the droid replied helplessly. Ben was silent before he looked at Elsie with a terrified expression on his face. He fell back onto his bottom and began rocking back and forth as he covered his ears and shut his eyes tightly, 

“No, no, no, no.” he began sobbing, “Go away.” 

Elsie looked around confused, there was no one else around. Who could he be talking to? The only conclusion the droid could come to was that Ben was telling them to leave. So the droid quietly left the child’s bedroom and shut the door. The room was plunged into darkness and Ben was left alone with the whispers of Snoke in his innocent mind. 

“Mama.” he bawled, “Daddy. Come back. Please.”


End file.
